Major Features: This is an interdisciplinary, collaborative training program that has, for the past 10years, attracted, retrained, and graduated a diverse group of early-career scholars, including numerous women and minorities, who have established themselves as health services resarchers. The NRSA training program is fully and closely integrated within the Integrated Fellowship in Health Services Research at the Institute for Healthcare Studies, Feinberg School of Medicine, Northwestern Unviersity. Faculty from 11 departments, centers, insitutes, and major affiliated hospitals participate in the training program. The Integrated Fellowship explicitly recruits from diverse dicisplines and diverse educational and training backgrounds, with about an equal number of MDs and PhDs. Research areas and disciplines: Research topics reflect the research strengths of the Institute for Healthcare Studies and the othe participating entities such as healthcare quality and patient safety, healthcare equity, health economics, complex chronic care, disability and rehabilitation, quality of life, and health outcomes; the expertise in studies of diverse populations such adult, pediatric, disabled, mentally ill, veterans, chronically ill, elderly; and the numerous disciplines affiliated with the Fellowship including economics, health policy, pediatrics, general and hospital medicine, obstetrics and gynecology, preventive medicine, rehabilitation and physical medicine, emergency medicine, hematology and oncology; and psychiatry and behavioral sciences. Level of Training: Post-doctoral. Numbers and Background Experience of Trainees: 18 trainees over the requested 5 year period, a combination of PhDs and MDs. Anticipated Duration of Training: 2 years. Primary Facilities: All fellows in the Integrated Fellowship are co-located and have use of all facilities at the Institute for Healthcare Studies.